The Memory Archives
by Lanternwriter
Summary: This story shall involve Raven looking through The Ambassasdors old memories via the Book of Infinity, and will reveal untold tales of The Ambassador of Worlds.


**This will be the first chapter of this new story, it will be a collection of stories covering the adventures of The Ambassador that were never covered in the previous stories, untold tales of The Ambassador. So, let us begin...**

Location: Titans Tower, Ravens Room.

Time: 12 years after the end of the Reality Lords.

Raven sat on her bed, The Ambassadors book sat on the bed in front of her. She had just got off the phone with Jennifer who had told her that Realta's 12th birthday had been canceled. When Raven asked why, Jennifer told her it was because Realta had finally began to come into her powers. Raven hoped that for her nieces sake, her powers would be nothing like her fathers. As Raven sat there she thought about it, 12 years, 12 long years since they had gone. It took Raven seven years to finally start to move on, eventually she had talked to Garfield about their relationship, and five years later she and Garfield were married, they had secret identities and a home in the suburbs, Raven was happy. But now matter how hard she tried, she could never put Sam behind her, not completely, he was with her all the time. Especially when Raven looked upon her niece, as Sam and Samson had been almost identical, other than in height, Realta held the family resemblance, when Jennifer looked upon her daughter she saw her love, and Raven did the very same.

Now Raven sat, book in hand, unsure of herself. She had come to her room in the tower to retrieve the book, before the Tower was renovated for the new Titans. Raven opened the book and placed her hand on the scanner on the first page, it glowed with life and finished scanning,

"Identity confirmed, Hello again Miss Roth." Said the books built in AI guide, C3PO.

"Actually C, it's Mrs. Logan now, it's been a while." Raven replied.

"My word, It certainly has been, well in this case then I shall call you Rachel, is this acceptable?" He asked.

"Of course, always so formal, C." Rachel smiled.

"Old habits, from my days in Human-Cyborg relations, before The Ambassador saved my memory drive and put me in here, he was a good man." The AI commented.

"Yes, he was." Rachel agreed.

"Now, how may I be of service?" C asked.

"Once you told me every single adventure of his was recorded in here, all of them, the good and horrid. You also told me that there was a section of crucial memories, defining moments?" Rachel asked.

"Of course." C replied, then the books pages turned themselves and settled in a section labeled 'Defining Moments'. Rachel saw multiple images, rows of them depicting different events The Ambassador had participated in.

"C, is there a particular moment he treasured the most?"

"The moment he met you was the moment he treasured most, it's one of his most important memories. But as for defining moments, there is a separate section for that. However Miss Rachel, I believe you may want to view this one first." C said, and one of the small holo-images floated up off the page and enlarged. It depicted Sam standing in a room surrounded by people, a Christmas Tree in the corner, but the image seemed to change and then revert back there on a loop.

"What? What is that? Where is he?" Rachel asked.

"This is the memory of what occurred after he returned home for the final time, it encompasses a summary of his life from his return to his home, to his passing." C explained.

"Will the viewing process be the same?" She asked.

"Yes, you will see it all from a third person viewing perspective with a narration of the events. Would you like to start?" C asked.

"Yes, commence immersion." Rachel said, and then she stared and the hologram, and before she knew it, it was as if she'd been sucked into the hologram itself.

 _I awoke in a sweat, breathing heavily. For a moment I was disoriented, it was dark, my vision blurry, as my eyes adjusted to the dark I realized I was in my room. I grabbed my glasses from my nightstand._

 _"Lights on." I said, and the over head lights came on._

 _I looked around and seeing my room calmed me, in fact I couldn't remember what had woken me up exactly. I looked to my clock, 5:45, it was early but I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. I threw off the cover, stood up, and made my way into my bathroom._

 _Once I'd showered and dressed I crept down the stairs and into the kitchen, where I found Miles, our butler._

 _"Miles, what are you doing up so early? You've got the day off." I asked him, taking the seat next to him at our counter._

 _"Good morning Master Samuel, I had trouble sleeping most of the night, I thought a cup of tea might calm me." Miles replied, sipping from his cup._

 _"What's got you troubled?" I asked._

 _"Nothing you have to be concerned about sir, just some personal matters." He replied._

 _"Miles, you're family, your concerns are ours, so what has you troubled?" I asked him once more, and the old man smiled._

 _"My granddaughter called last night, the friend she was planning to stay with is having family over for the holidays so she can't stay there." He told me._

 _"And the hotels are all booked up." I said, he nodded._

 _"She already made it to the states, but she said she's going to have to turn back. She hasn't had any family since her mother passed away, maybe I could go back with her for a week or so." He said thoughtfully._

 _"Miles, we would be more than happy to have your granddaughter stay here at the manor." I told him, putting his hand on his shoulder._

 _"I couldn't ask you to do that, sir." Miles said._

 _"You didn't ask, I offered, and we both know mother and father will be fine with it when they get back. Now, you go get a little more rest, it's your day off for heavens sakes." I told him._

 _"Thank you, Sir." Miles replied, standing up from his chair and turning towards the doorway._

 _"See you later on." I told him as he made his way out of the room._

 _Once Miles had gone back to bed I took his cup to the sink and proceeded to make myself some Oatmeal, normally our chef Francesca would prepare breakfast, but I had given her a much deserved holiday break. Once I finally sat down with my bowl I began to look over my tablet, scanning news sites for any mention of the family company. I sat in silence for some time before I heard a sound, I turned to see Vanessa walking into the kitchen._

 _"You're up early." I remarked, taking another bite of oatmeal._

 _"You know I always wake up when you do." Nessa replied, retrieving a bowl from the cupboard and getting herself some oatmeal before taking a seat beside me. She was right, as long as anyone could remember she and I always woke up a the same time. In fact if we were in different places, and different time zones, like when she went to Japan, our sleep schedule affected each other._

 _"Must be a twin thing." I remarked, dabbing at my mouth with a napkin._

 _"So, today's the big day, the holiday party." Ness said, and then I remembered that today was the family Christmas party, family would be arriving from all over._

 _"Indeed it is." I relied._

 _"You sure you're going to be able to handle this? You and I have never had I do this on our own." She said, looking at me seriously._

 _Vanessa was referring to the fact that our father was across the country for an investors meeting, and our mother was at a dig site along with our older siblings._

 _"We've got this, with you're big brain and my social skills things will go off without a hitch." I reassured her, then thought for a moment, "Is Penny coming?" I asked._

 _Penny was one of several cousins we had, she was also everyone's favorites cousin. Mine in particular because she was the only member of our who was like me, a person of average intellect._

 _"Yes, she's coming but uncle Milton can't come because he's got some sales pitch he has to be home for, but he's sending Penny for representation." Ness said._

 _"Good, good." I replied, taking another bite._

 _"I also took it upon myself to invite Mel." She said._

 _"Great! I was planning on inviting her myself." I approved._

 _Melissa Dove was my best friend and the only other person i could talk to, other than Ness._

 _"And Kara Donald." She added nonchalantly._

 _"What?!" I exclaimed._

 _Kara Donald was the girl I've liked for quite sometime, and my dear sister had decided it was up to her to try and get me to ask her out._

 _"So, you've backed me into the corner so that I would have no choice but to talk to her, and then you Mel and Penny could force me to finally ask her out? Well played sis, very well played." I told her, looking at her with a smile and then standing up and putting my bowl in the sink._

 _"Well, we better get moving, big day." I told her, patting her on the shoulder and making my way to begin the preparations._

 _So the day commenced, and after several hours of preparation the guests began to arrive. Aunt Maddy, the biochemist, Uncle Dennis, the Cambridge professor, even cousin Barry, the worlds foremost authority on alternative energy. Eventually cousin Penny arrived, followed by Mel, and then eventually Kara. After several rounds of Mel, Ness, and Penny pulling me into the other room to try and convince me to ask out Kara, to which I eventually relented. After a few minutes of awkward small talk I managed to ask her out for coffee, to which she agreed. The rest of the party went off without an incident, everyone had a wonderful time. By the next day Mom, Dad, and Sadie and Daniel had returned._

 _A few days later I met Kara at a small coffee shop on the edge of town, the owner was an old friend of the family so he had agreed to let me use it privately so I wasn't harassed by paparazzi. We really hit it off, that date led to several more, and eventually we decided to attend the same college, which conflicted with my fathers plans. Upon the occasion of my 18th birthday my dad brought me into his office for a talk._

 _"Sam, with Daniel and Sadie off at Harvard and Vanessa doing her research across the world, I have decided you and I talk about the future." He told me._

 _"What about it?" I asked unsure of where he was going with this._

 _"As the years pass I'm having more trouble balancing my attention between the hospital and the company. You're older siblings made it clear that they wanted to run the company, but have made no move to learn the ropes or anything else for that matter, and they've proven that they don't truly care about it at all. Vanessa would much rather be out researching and teaching which makes your mother and I very proud, but even if she did want to, your sisters intelligence is both her greatest asset and her greatest weakness. She could easily manage the company and make all the logical choices, but she has little social skills, this accompanied with her disinterest makes her unfit for the role." He explained._

 _"So, wait, you're saying you want me to take over?" I asked, not quite believing what I was hearing._

 _"Yes, when the time comes." He said._

 _"Dad, I'm not a genius like the others, I'm not just going to be able to take over the company and learn on the job. Kara and I were going to go to Brown together...so what if we do that, and I get educated in business in the way a company operates and when I come back, I can take over." I told him, expecting to see disappointment on his face, but he smiled._

 _"I think that will work just fine." He said, standing up and giving me a hug._

 _The following fall Kara and I started our first year of college, and continued attending brown for five years, returning home each summer. The night after we returned home, after graduation, I took Kara to that same coffee shop we had had our first date in, and after about twenty minutes of reminiscing I got down onto one knee and asked her something I'd been wanting to ask her since our second date, I proposed. The following summer we were married, we had the wedding at our historic family castle and it was incredibly beautiful. Roughly nine months later my lovely wife and I welcomed our first child into the world._

 _"She's beautiful..." I said, looking down at the newborn in my arms, tears began to stream down my cheeks._

 _"Decided on a name?" The doctor asked, Kara and I looked at each other._

 _"Elizabeth, after my grandmother." I said, Kara and I sharing a smile._

 _"And Geni, after my great aunt. Elizabeth Geni Thornton." Kara said, taking her from me._

 _Time passed, weeks, months, years, And Kara and I had 4 more children, our youngest daughter we named after my older sister, Sadie. I took over the family company, and upon my parents retirement they chose to travel and Kara, myself, and our children moved into Thornton Manor. We lived happily for many years, our children went on to become very successful, and upon the occasion of my retirement, Liz took over the family company._

 _My darling love, Kara, passed when she was 94, and I followed 4 years later._

 _I didn't succumb to an ailment, I simply laid down to sleep one night and passed on._

 _I opened my eyes and found myself standing in a familiar room, floating a few inches off the ground._

 _"Been a long time mon." Said a familiar voice, I turned to see my old friend, Grim._

 _"Well, they actually let me remember, guess I'm not a paradox liability if I'm dead." I remarked with a smile. "It's good to see you Grim. So, what happens now?" I asked him._

 _"Well, you've got a lot of people waiting for ya on de otha side." Grim replied, using his scythe to open an odd white glowing portal._

 _"So, this is it? The final bow?"_

 _"You were expecting someting else?" Grim asked._

 _"Figured there'd at least be fireworks." I joked, "Well, I better get going, got a lot to explain to the wife. Thank you for everything Grim, you've been a true friend." Told him, walking towards the portal._

 _"Its been an honor to work wit ya mon, take care." Grim replied._

 _"I shall." I told him, nodding to him one last time before entering the portal and making my way into the beyond..._

Ravens eyes fluttered open, the memory having ended. Tears streamed down her cheeks, she wiped them away with her hand and tried to stop the crying.

"Are you alright Miss Rachel?" C asked.

"I'm fine C," Raven managed, clearing her throat and trying to calm herself.

"Oh dear, perhaps I shouldn't of allowed that memory to follow through to the end, you didn't need to see that, I'm terribly sorry." C apologized.

"No, no, it's fine, I needed to see that. I needed to know that he was happy, that he got his happy ending." She said, beginning to regain her composure.

"In that case I believe you should know that the woman that he married, Kara, is the Rachel Roth of his universe. The closest possible thing to his one true love."

"I...think I knew that, on some level I could sense it." Rachel said, recalling the feeling she got when the memory concerned Kara.

"There are many more memories that are far more cheerful, perhaps you could view one of those next?" C suggested.

"I think that would be a good idea, just give a moment to collect myself." Raven said.

"Of course, ma'am." C replied.

Rachel sat there, reflecting on what she just saw. It had caused her to cry, but not because of sadness, not entirely. She was overwhelmed with joy that the man she had spent so long loving was happy, that they both were, and that he got to live the long and happy life he always deserved.

.

 **The next chapter will be a more cheerful memory of The Ambassador's.**


End file.
